


Leather

by MistressKat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belts and deliberate steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Leather.

“Shhh.” Jack's fingers are surprisingly gentle, soothing through his hair. “There’s no hurry.”

Ianto sighs, his hands slowing down, tracing the supple length of Jack’s belt where it curves around his waist. He presses his open mouth against the buckle; licks over the sharp taste of metal, tongue slipping into the dark gaps in between. Above him Jack makes a sound low in his throat, hips jerking forward.

He’d expected fast, no-time-for-second-thoughts fast, but it’s better this way; every movement careful and calculated, every touch deliberate. Ianto breathes in the heady, slick smell of leather, letting Jack set the pace.


End file.
